For Aperture!
by Kagetora no Tsume
Summary: Set after Portal 2, the cast is back and thrown into the middle of a new adventure...one that will forever change Aperture. Includes almost all characters from Portal. Hinted pairings, though you'll have to read to find out exactly who ! Rating may change
1. SPAAAAAAAAAAACE

Hi again! So, it's been pointed out to me that I've been neglecting my fanfic profile, so I sorted through some stuff I had lying around on my computer and found a few chapters of this. ^^

Basically, set after Portal 2. And please forgive me ahead of time, because I know absolutely nothing about the other (surprise) refrence I make in here. That's more in later chapters, though.

For now, here's chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal. Though I wish to hell that I did...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Wheatley looked around and let out a mechanical sigh, his internal motors whirring out of sheer boredom. In the background the Space Core continued its incessant rambling.<p>

"Space…space…space…so much space…gotta see it all…space…space…space…"

Tuning that out, Wheatley glanced around, looking at ALL the stars…

AGAIN.

"Space…space…so much space…stars…space cops…"

SURE space was…_interesting_, but after being stuck in the void for a month with that ridiculous Space Core rambling on and on and ON about BLOODY SPACE…!

"Space cops can see us…play it cool…they're coming this way…anyone have space doughnuts?"

Another sigh, and Wheatley focused his attention on Earth.

So small from up here…

He vaguely wondered that if Aperture had been visible from above ground, if he would be able to see it.

"Space cops see us…they're coming this way…gonna go to space jail…in space car…"

Those thoughts drifted away, and Wheatley turned around to look back out at the stars.

It was then that he realized the 'space cops' that Space Core had been rambling about referred to the giant ship that was headed their way...with a conspicuously familiar logo on the side…

* * *

><p>"Attention Black Mesa Staff, prepare for collection and retrieval of unidentified space debris."<p>

Employees rushed around, preparing holding containers for said 'space debris'.

A claw extended from the ship, expertly nabbing the two odd spheres, both of which seemed to be struggling to escape it.

The captain watched as the robots were taken into the ship, then focused his attention on another camera that showed the Space Debris Retrieval Dock.

A group of scientists had taken the spheres and were now transferring them to a laboratory for further investigation. He let out a sigh.

Those robots…only one other company had anywhere _near_ the amount of money needed to create such technology…

APERTURE.

His thoughts were interrupted however, as their intern - a thin, nerdy-looking young man with scruffy blonde hair that fell to almost his shoulders, and big, deep hazel eyes - ran into the room, panting.

"Sir," he reported, "they seem to be sentient."

The captain gave a second of thought on the matter before turning back to the multitude of screens before him.

"Interrogate them. Bribe them. Take them apart of you have to. I want to hear everything they know about THAT PLACE."

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short.<p>

But look at it this way, shorter chapters mean more updates, right?  
>Right?<p>

Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading!

Goodnight all~


	2. Bribery! Sort of

Well, I had a lot of bribing from one particilar reviewer who will go unnamed *cough*DRIXAGRAVITY*cough* so I was convinced to post chapter 2 five days early.

I plan to update on either Friday or Saturday night, for as long as I have chapter material. This means that the chapters may be a bit on the short side. Sorry about that.

So, without further ado, here's chapter 2. (OhGodthatrhymed...)

I don't own anything. Now, back to studying for finals. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"-And then she pushed the button, and I was like 'yeah, yeah, in your FACE you demonic she-robot! We're taking over now, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!' and she was all 'nooooo!' but then I thought 'the transfer's going to hurt' - and it did, it hurt something bloody AWFUL, even enough to make <em>Her<em> scream - but then I took over, and I was bloody MASSIVE! It's the strangest feeling, I'll tell ya! Being in control of every panel, and every camera, and every elevator, and…and- um, what, may I ask, are you doing? Is-is that a screwdriver?"

The scientist tried to hide the tool from the robot's view but Wheatley had already seen.

"Oh dear, that's a screwdriver, isn't it? Are you going to try taking me apart? Because, eh-heh, it won't work. Aperture science equipment needs special Aperture Equipment Assembly and Disassembly Assisting Tools, which, um, seeing as you're NOT Aperture by any LONG stretch of the imagination, you don't have. The only thing that'll do is cause me an extreme amount of pain, which, I suppose would be a good thing if that was what you were trying to do, but hopefully you're NOT because then I would be in pain and- PLEASE OH GOD I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING JUST GET THAT BLOODY SCREWDRIVER AWAY FROM ME!"

The scientist stopped, the top of the screwdriver poised above the shaking robot's blue optic.

"Fine. Tell me about…Aperture."

Wheatley's optic widened.

"A-Aperture…? I've never heard of the place. Blew up ages ago…"

"You have managed to successfully contradict yourself. How could you say it blew up if you didn't know about it?"

"Ah, bloody hell…yes, all right, yes I did know about it, but it, um, blew up a while back…kind of my fault actually, that's how I ended up in space…"

The scientist didn't look up from where he scribbled notes.

Wheatley's optic fell on the barbarian equipment that Black Mesa referred to as 'tools', and a shudder passed through his core.

He didn't want to rat out Aperture…especially not to Black Mesa…

But he didn't want to get hurt…

"Do you know the location of the laboratory?"

What a stupid question. Of course he knew. He wasn't going to tell them, however.

"Um…not really sure, because I, well, sort of stick to the rail system. I don't go outside much…"

"Right. And this 'demonic she-robot' you referred to in your story…"

"Oh, you mean _Her_…that'd be GLaDOS. She's the reason that I was out in space and ended up here…she banished me. And called me a moron. And said that I was a tumor. And tried to kill me. And teamed up with-"

"Yes, yes. So I take it that you're not too fond of this 'other robot'? What is her function?"

Wheatley thought about what the scientist had said for a second.

If he told them that GLaDOS was the one running Aperture, they would go there for sure and try to take over. Though he kind of doubted they'd get very far…

And he would SO love to get back at GLaDOS for ditching him in space…

Maybe having some help to get back to Earth and find Aperture would be a good thing.

And, honestly, how much fun would it be to watch GLaDOS greet the Black Mesa personnel with deadly Neurotoxin and turrets?

Maybe once he got back he could find Chell and apologize.

And maybe GLaDOS would even be grateful for bringing Aperture's enemy to her, and putting them at her mercy, and let him stay there!

"Anything else you can tell me about her?" the worker prompted again.

"Well, you see, she's the one who runs the place…"

The scientist started taking notes.

* * *

><p>Ooh, cliffhanger!<p>

Well, not really. I'm sure you all know where this is going, so just to throw a loop into the production, next chapter: Chell!

And is it just me, or does the 'creepy' factor of a tool increase with the 'outdated-ness'? No? Guess it's just me then.

Reviews are appreciated and very much looked forward to!

Untill next update~! Laters!


	3. Is that a Headcrab?

Yes, I know, I'm a bad author who forgot to post this weekend...but here it is! Only a day late!

As usual, I own nothing. X3

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chell looked up at the sky. It was growing dark, something that she was unaccustomed to at Aperture.<p>

Leaning back against the companion cube, she glanced back at the shed, only a few hundred feet behind her. Even after all she had gone through, she was hesitant to actually leave the only life she'd ever known, and had stuck relatively close to the shed while she explored the outside world.

Night was falling, and Chell curled up beside her companion cube, folding her arms across the top of it and laying her head down on her arms.

It wasn't very nice to try and sleep on an empty stomach, but eating the small, flying, creepy looking bugs in the field was worse than being hungry.

With a sigh, she snuggled her face against her arms, pulling her legs in tighter in order to keep off the night chill.

That was another thing she had to get used to.

Aperture had been climate controlled, so she wasn't used to the cold or the heat of outside.

Despite this, it was only so long until sleep claimed her, and Chell drifted off.

She woke a few short hours later, wondering what had disturbed her sleep.

"CHELL!"  
>The former test subject leaped to her feet instantly, her reflexes still sharp from her last little adventure.<p>

She was unable to identify the person who called her name, despite the odd familiarity of the voice, but she did notice the deformed-looking creature making its way toward her through the wheat.

"Don't just stare, you idiot! Get behind the cube!"

Chell instantly did as she was told, recognizing two things about the voice that she hadn't when she first heard it.

The first was that it sounded fearful and anxious.

The second was that it sounded a whole HELL of a lot like GLaDOS…

Chell didn't have time to dwell on that fact for too long because the creature that she saw had practically reached her.

It was roughly a foot across, light brown in color, with four legs protruding from its body and small fang-tipped tentacles where she supposed its mouth was.

It resembled the small ticks that had tried to latch themselves to her unprotected arms and legs as she walked through the wheat field, and she got the feeling that this significantly larger creature had the same wish.

Before she could react, however, a red laser pin-pointed itself on what she would call – for lack of a better term – the creature's forehead, and the COMPANION CUBE shot off a round of rather turret-esque bullets.

The creature let out a horrible screech, splattering blood across the ground.

Chell watched its twitching body in horror.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open, you moron! Run! Get back to the elevator!" The voice commanded, "There are more of them on the way, and you have-BRING THE CUBE WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Chell immediately doubled back for the cube, snatching the weighted block up in her arms as best she could before running toward the faint outline of the shed.

She encountered a few more of the spider-like creatures before she reached the wooden construct, but the companion cube's turret-function took them out before they could harm her. The door of the shed popped open obligingly as she neared it, and Chell wasted no time darting inside.

The door slammed shut immediately and the elevator began to descend.

It was only then that Chell truly realized what she had just done.

She'd returned to Aperture science.

* * *

><p>Yay! More dramatic Chapter endings! I wonder what GLaDOS has planned for her~...<p>

Please review, and I'll see you next chapter!


	4. Top Defenses

Alrighty! Here's your update! Enjoy, and FINALLY! EXAMS ARE DONEEEEE!

As usual, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>There she was. Just as Chell remembered.<p>

The goddess of Aperture rotated her chassis around to stare down at Chell.

"Well, here we are again. It's always _such_ a pleasure…"

The drawl in her voice wasn't quite hostile, but certainly wasn't friendly.

Ignoring that, Chell pointed at the companion cube accusingly, giving GLaDOS a meaningful glare.

_You spied on me._

"Oh don't give me that look. Do you have any idea how long you've been in cyro-sleep? The world is a VERY different place, so just to be safe I gave you some protection. Can you really blame me for that?"

Chell crossed her arms skeptically.

GLaDOS sighed.

"Alright, look, I'm very new to this whole 'being-nice-to-you-thing', so give me a break, at least I tried…"

Chell didn't move for another few seconds, then shrugged and sat down.

She looked up at GLaDOS expectantly.

_Well, what now?_

The AI let out a sigh.

"WHAT am I going to do with you…?"

Silence took back over, the AI and the human staring at each other.

However, despite their past, there was no malice in their looks. Merely calm.

It was short-lived however.

A low rumble shook the facility, the both of them looked up in surprise.

"That…does not sound good…"

Chell got to her feet, grabbing the cube and wielding it as best she could.

GLaDOS shot her a glance, then said in an amused tone, "Would you like the portal gun back?"

Chell nodded enthusiastically.

A panel on the ceiling moved and a clawed arm descended, portal gun in its clutches, but stopped just out of Chell's reach.

"NO DESTROYING THE FACILITY OR KILLING ME. Okay?" GLaDOS asked firmly.

Chell couldn't help but smile as she nodded.

The gun was lowered into her hands and the pincer retracted into the ceiling.

Across the room, a panel pulled back out of the wall, revealing a screen.

The picture shifted from camera to camera until the view showed the outside of the shed.

GLaDOS shifted her chassis closer, trying to get a better look at what was disturbing her facility.

Chell also crept closer, her notorious curiosity getting the better of her, and noticed some men in strange outfits snooping around outside the shed.

"Oh no…" GLaDOS half moaned, half snarled.

Then, in reply to Chells questioning look:

"Black Mesa."

The AI's words were said with venom dripping from her voice, and Chell couldn't help but feel slight animosity toward Aperture's rival company, despite never having contact with them.

GLaDOS turned her attention to the screen.

"Very well. You want to come in here? You have to get past the Neurotoxin."

Chell winced slightly at the word, eyes locked on the screen as a pipe descended into view and the oddly dressed men all began shouting and pointing at it.

As an all-too-familiar green smoke began pouring from the pipe Chell watched the scientists.

They panicked for a moment, fiddling with the head-pieces of their outfits, but then continued walking calmly through the chamber.

GLaDOS let out a small, enraged noise.

"MASKS! They have MASKS on so my Neurotoxin can't HURT THEM!"

She watched as they tacked explosives to the door, blasting it open, before proceeding deeper into Aperture. "Alright, fine then. Turrets."

GLaDOS began lining the next test chamber with turrets, but she had only managed to get about a half dozen placed before there was another explosion and the Black Mesa employees flooded the room.

"I SEE YOU." The turrets seemed to chirp as one, the lasers making a criss-cross pattern across the room.

The Black Mesa personnel all scattered, trying to shield themselves as best they could.

Chell winced as the sound of firing machine guns filled the room and bullets began to fly.

But there was no blood.

To her (and GLaDOS') shock, the Black Mesa Scientists, after taking a second to collect themselves, continued walking toward the main chamber, unfazed by the **deadly bullets flying around the room.

She watched with a mix of awe and horror as bullet after bullet embedded itself in their chests, but none of them died, or even seemed to be in pain.

A snarl came from GLaDOS as the men proceeded to knock over the turrets and blast open the next door. "Bullet proof outfits…"

She then angled her head slightly, looking down at Chell.

"Well, the turrets didn't work…but then again, you've managed to escape them numerous times… maybe I need some new defenses around here…" GLaDOS mused.

Then an alarm went off.

The AI looked up sharply, her optic widening.

"They're close! Oh God they're close! We have to do something! I can open a fire pit to hold them off, but it's only so long until they get past that and get in here and find us!"

Chell got to her feet, the AI's panicked voice enough to set her on edge.

"I have to get out of here! If they get a hold of me, Aperture is finished!"

The AI swung around to face Chell.

"Hurry!" GLaDOS ordered, "Find me something to upload my consciousness into!"

Then, an afterthought as Chell ran out of the room:

"AND IF YOU BRING BACK A POTATO, SO HELP ME, I WILL THROW YOU IN THE INCINERATOR!"

Despite the dire circumstances, Chell's mouth twitched into a smile.

How typical…

* * *

><p>Drat you, Black Mesa! Avoiding the Aperture defenses!<p>

What will hapen to GLaDOS and Chell if they can't escape? Find out next week on 'For Apereture!'

(I sound like a freaking TV commercial...)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review, and have a great holiday!

See you next week~


	5. Yay! Turrets!

Sorry, short chapters for you all, cause I'm recovering from having wisdom teeth out and can't quite think straight...I already had this written, but I may not have an update for next week.

Anyway, I don't own Portal, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"What…is…THAT…?" GLaDOS asked flatly.<p>

The test subject was, for lack of a better term, dead.

Cryostasis had preserved her body, (around her early twenties) for over two centuries, but not perfectly.

There had been a conversion gel leak in the vault, and a crack in the cryostasis casing.

Years and years ago, some scientist's negligence had caused the glass on the top of the case to be fractured, which, in later years, when the conversion gel pipe overhead had also gotten cracked and had begun dripping into the casing, had caused the test subject's death by moon-rock poisoning.

It has also dyed her waist-length hair (which was tied up in a bun above her head) a stark white.

"Brilliant." GLaDOS said sarcastically as Chell carried the limp body over, "Not only will I blend in PERFECTLY, but we'll also be able to open portals on my head if the need arises. Which I _assure_ you, it WON'T." She added, recognizing the troublesome gleam in Chell's eye. "Now put the body over there."

The former test subject pouted slightly at that, but obligingly carried the body over to the transfer station that GLaDOS had set up.

"Why _that_ one, I have to ask…?"

Chell shrugged, arranging the limbs carefully on the table, noticing that GLaDOS had gathered some equipment together.

She wasn't really sure.

Maybe it was because it suited GLaDOS.

Perhaps because it was the only one that still somewhat represented a human instead of a decomposing mass of flesh and bone.

But most of all, because the test subject was small, and it was easy for Chell to bring her body over to the main chamber in a rush.

"Alright, so here's the plan." GLaDOS started as Chell turned back to her, "I'm going to put this whole facility in lock-down and auto-upkeep - aka 'Safe Mode'- put myself in there," she nodded toward the human body, "and upload a turret into my mainframe. After this, you are to make sure that we both get out of here alive. I've equipped the portal gun with a turret function. It can shoot bullets, and shouldn't run out for about 500 rounds. That belt there has about 900 refills for it when it DOES run out – and trust me it will, because ANY Black Mesa scum I see is being SHOT – but other than that, I think we're set."

Chell nodded once solemnly in agreement, trying her best to keep a straight face.

Cave Johnson must have _really_ hated Black Mesa…

GLaDOS let out a mechanical sigh.

"I had really hoped not to have to resort to this…"

There was some beeping, as the AI made a last few adjustments to the program.

"Alright…that should be it…" GLaDOS said, "Initiating consciousness transfer in three…two…one…"

Chell winced as a bright light and a loud static-like noise filled the chamber.

When the spots had cleared from her vision and her ears had stopped ringing, Chell looked up at the AI.

Her chassis hung limp, as if the very life had been sucked from them.

A slight movement said otherwise.

The former test subject watched as the optic flickered, the color fading from gold to a more red shade.

The robot suddenly sprung up, coiling around to face Chell.

"I see you~"

Chell flung herself behind the nearest piece of furniture on instinct.

However, there were no gunshots fired, and before the turret could say anything else, Chell heard a moan from across the chamber.

* * *

><p>That's all I've got. Sorry again.<p>

Reviews are appreciated, happy holidays, and thanks for reading!

~KageTora no Tsume


	6. LastMinute Packing

Hi again. Jaw finally stopped hurting, so I'm getting some stuff posted.

Once again, kinda short, but I'm starting to get writer's block...HATE when that happens...

I don't own Portal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>GLaDOS moaned, rubbing at her head.<p>

"Huuu-uurts…!"

Chell was beside her in a few seconds, her hand placed on GLaDOS' arm comfortingly.

"Come on, lunatic, we have to go…" the former-AI muttered.

GLaDOS swung her feet over the side of the table, then hopped off.

And immediately collapsed across the floor.

"Owowowowowow!" GLaDOS whined, rubbing her forehead.

Chell half-dragged the woman back to her feet, supporting the vast majority of her weight.

"Hey! Be careful with me! Urg…this body's muscles are weak from not being used…I can't walk…"

Chell raised an eyebrow skeptically, then dropped to a knee and picked GLaDOS up piggy-back style.

"H-HEY! What are you doing? Stop that right this-…oh, you're carrying me. Well, I suppose that will work…" Chell began walking toward the door, throwing a last look at her weighted companion cube.

GLaDOS noticed this.  
>"Wait. There's something that I need to do. You just reminded me. Take me over to that control panel…" Chell obeyed.<p>

GLaDOS typed in a password, pulled up a small black dialogue box in the center of the screen, and began typing in code.

A few seconds later, panels began shifting.

"Blue? Orange? Come in here for a minute…"

A tube descended from the ceiling, and as Chell watched, two robots tumbled out.

One was tall, and looked like a turret with arms and legs. (Which was enough to make her shudder – the immobile ones were bad enough...) and the other reminded her of Wheatley a bit, with a blue optic set in a round casing.

She felt a small twinge as she thought of her once-friend-once-enemy, now out in space, but couldn't figure out whether she wanted to see him again because she missed the little idiot, or because she wanted to punch him for all the trouble he'd caused her...

GLaDOS glanced over her shoulder, trying to look at the robots, and gave a slight tug to Chell's hair (_I am not a horse! *glare*)_ to make the girl turn around.

"Blue. Orange. I have a new task for the two of you. You are to explore the deepest regions of the Aperture Science Facility, and bring this companion cube with you. You are NOT to let anything happen to the cube, and NEITHER of you are to get yourselves broken, is that clear? The reassembly stations will be offline for a while, so if you break, you're going to _stay_ broken."

The two saluted, running over to pick up the cube, and then leaped down a chute that GLaDOS opened in the floor.

There was silence for a second, then GLaDOS closed the chute.

"There…that should keep them away from Black Mesa until I can get this mess straightened out…now leave through that door over there, and follow my instructions…"

* * *

><p>Sorry, that's all I've got right now...<p>

Anyway, hope you liked it, please review, and have a happy and safe New Year!

~KageTora no Tsume


	7. Checking Out

Hi all! Sorry for not updating last week, but school started back in and my schedule went all DERP! last-second, so I've had a lot to deal with and not a lot of time to deal with it in...however, we hear a little bit from all our characters in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

As usual, I own none of this.

Read on!

* * *

><p>Chell took another corner, her breath coming hard, as the exhausted former-AI tagged along behind her as best she could.<p>

GLaDOS was gasping for breath, and the only thing keeping her from collapsing was the firm grim of Chell's hand on her wrist, dragging her forward.

Chell's strength had run out, and she could no longer carry the robot-turned-human.

The former AI was trying her best to keep up, but with a body that hadn't moved in over a hundred years and a consciousness that had never exerted this much energy on such a simple task, she wasn't keeping up well at all.

Unable to take much more running, and fearing that GLaDOS might collapse, Chell sat down heavily on a weighted storage cube, allowing her partner to collapse beside her, white hair falling messily around her small frame.

"This…(gasp, gasp)…is so…_exhausting_…! (gasp, gasp) How do you…humans…manage to…(gasp, gasp)…do this all the time?" GLaDOS wheezed.

Chell rolled her eyes, feeling her breath evening out and her heartbeat slowing back to normal.

She would be ready to run again soon.

If testing had done her one favor, it had gotten her in excellent shape.

Her exhaustion was only temporary.

Getting to her feet, she shot the former robot a glance.

GLaDOS was still breathing hard, her head leaned back against the wall and her eyes closed.

She wouldn't be able to run…

Chell grabbed the AI's wrist, pulling the smaller girl to her feet. She was too tired to protest.

Setting off at a brisk walk, and tugging GLaDOS along behind her, Chell followed the path that the AI had told her earlier.

Down the hall, take a right, through the test chamber, down another hall, then after the next right-hand turn, it should be a straight-shot to the main lobby.

Reciting the directions in her head, Chell was taken off guard when she rounded the corner that led to the test chamber and ran into something.

Or rather, some_one_.

Her body instantly snapping into 'dodge-turret-fire' mode, Chell leaped back, leveling her portal gun at what (or rather, _who_) she had run into, her eyes scanning the surroundings quickly.

Short hallway, no portable surfaces. Door 5 feet in front of her, blocked by person, taller than her. Shadowy where she stood, bright in the room ahead. Bend in hall was about 3 feet behind her. GLaDOS still clung to her arm, her breathing lighter but still coming in gasps, standing between Chell and safety.

She would trip over her if she tried to run. No way she could take on the person in front of them. Portal gun was useless.

After a second of nothing happening, her eyes focused in on more details.

A few white-coat-wearing men poked about the test chamber before them, but more concerning to Chell was the young man that stood right in front of her, returning her shocked stare. The black label on his lab coat looked familiar, and it only took Chell a second to realize that she'd seen the logo on some old documents that had been lying about the back rooms and offices of the building.

Black Mesa.

Chell moved so that she was standing somewhat between GLaDOS and the strange man defensively.

The two girls stood perfectly still, staring back at the Black Mesa employee.

"You find anything over there, Todd?" one of the other scientists called from the background, making all three jump slightly.

Chell saw GLaDOS' eyes widened in fear and subconsciously tensed her muscles, readying her portal gun's turret function.

There went _that_ escape plan…guess it was time to fight…

However, the scientist made no move to attack. He hesitated for a second, looking from the two terrified girls in front of him to the irritated man behind him.

With one last look at GLaDOS and Chell, his expression hardened, and Chell felt GLaDOS' grip on her hand tighten.

Her finger moved over the trigger, applying slight pressure.

But then the man surprised them.

"N-no…nothing here, sir…" he called over his shoulder.

"Then move along, rookie! Don't just stand there like an idiot, there's WORK to be done!"

"Y-yes, sir…" he said meekly, shooting the two a final glance before running after the man, who was muttering foul-temperedly about interns.

Chell didn't stop to wonder about his actions, or even be relieved that they hadn't been killed, but grabbed GLaDOS' wrist and made a run for it as soon as she saw an opening.

A few more turns and Chell could make out her surroundings to be one of the upper floors of Aperture.

They were going to make it!

CRASH!

* * *

><p>"No, no, this is <em>definitely<em> not _Her_. What you have here, my friends, is a turret. Like Her a bit, I suppose, in the 'deadly' sense, but nothing like her when it comes to mental capacity. She's a bloody GENIOUS, I tell you. Fooled you proper, She did. Also, I…ah…I wouldn't restart that turret if I were you, it has a nasty tendency to-"

"Hello~."

"Aaaaand you did it anyway. You turned it on. Well, I tried to warn you-"

"I see you~…"

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM

Wheatley cringed as the scientists fell on the floor dead, bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds.

"You see? I bloody tried to warn you, but you didn't think to listen to little old Wheatley. No, just ignore the robot warning you that you're about to die by Turret fire…"

* * *

><p>Short chapter, I know...again, shool is taking over my life...so sorry...<p>

I may have to cut updated back to once every two weeks or so, and they'll probably be randon, though I'll try to stick to weekend updates.

Please review, and feel free to put this on alert so you don't have to check in every day for updates. ^^"

Hope you enjoyed it! Untill next time~

X3


End file.
